


Can't Help Falling In Love

by MarshmarrowSans



Series: Tumblr Requests [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Mentions of alcohol, Pining, Requited Love, Shy Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmarrowSans/pseuds/MarshmarrowSans
Summary: Sans wasn't the kind of drunk you expected.  He wasn't a sleepy or hungry drunk.  He turned out to be a bit of an emotional drunk.  And an honest one.





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request for Reader realizing that Sans is in love with her! feat. heart eyes, motherfucker B))

Sans was drunk.   
  
Sans didn’t usually  _get_  drunk.  He was the responsible one.  The mom friend.  He was the one who sat there with a bottle of ketchup and a large basket of fries and watched you try (in vain) to out-drink Undyne, the one who put his arm around you and helped you walk outside afterwards, the eternal designated driver.   
  
But today, incredibly, possibly because it was just the two of you out on a Friday night together and you planned on walking back to his place together for a sleepover, Sans was a little bit, convincingly, undeniably drunk.   
  
Maybe you were a bit of a bad influence on him, because it all started when you offered him a sip of your drink, and you had a really damn good drink.  He ordered one for himself.  He ordered another one for himself, then decided to try another, different drink on the menu that seemed similar but a bit more fruity.  And he seemed like he was having fun, so who were you to stop him?  
  
He still seemed like he was having fun, even now as you had decided to step in and prevent him from ordering any more drinks. And you know what?  You were having fun, too.  You weren’t completely hammered or anything, but you felt slightly, pleasantly hazy.  Just enough to lower your inhibitions a little, but not enough to give you a hangover.   
  
“Alright.  Two truths and a lie.  Your turn,” you announced, feeling the need to do something other than listen to him rattle off increasingly unfunny and non-sensical puns.  It was a little game you hadn’t played together in awhile, because after passing the time with it occasionally in your early friendship to try and get to know each other better, it didn’t take you long to realize two things about Sans.   
  
One, he had an impressive poker face.  You wondered if you should be concerned that he was such a good liar.  You guessed his lie a statistically insignificant portion of the time.   
  
And two, he was good at reading people.  Stupidly good at it.  He was a living lie detector, always calling you out either with logic (“if you really used to have a fat cat named Burger, then why have I never see him in the many cat pictures you’ve proudly shown me?”) or just by saying that he could see it in your expression.   
  
You wondered if either capability was still fully functioning in his current condition.   
  
“hehehe.  ok, ok, ok.  let’s see, um.”  He rested his chin in his hand and gazed at you, in an obvious and unsuccessful attempt to put on his usual poker face.  "…  y'know, the longer we’re friends, the harder it gets to trick ya’.  feels like you know everything about me at this point.“   
  
"Really?” You grinned at him and leaned across the table a little.  "That’s how I feel around you  _all the time_.  Like you can read my mind.“   
  
"nah…  your face.  i stare at your face.  i mean i read it.  your face.”  Sans tugged at the gray fluff of his hoodie, suddenly averting his gaze from yours. “so, um.  two truths and a lie.  right.  uh… i’m left-handed.”  
  
Easy.  That was definitely true.  He used his left hand for everything.   
  
“i, uh… hm.  when i have bad dreams, i text you to make myself feel better."   
  
Cute.  And true.   
  
"and i’ve never had a crush on anyone.  'cause i’m stone cold like that."   
  
It was no secret that Sans was aromantic and asexual, as much as that crushed your hopes of ever being in a relationship with him, so, also true.   
  
…  Wait.  What? That made three truths.  You were certain of it.  You went back over his responses in your head, as if stumped on a test question with no "none of the above” option.  You checked off your reasoning one by one, all while staring at him suspiciously. He’d been eating and drinking with his left hand all night, and you vividly remembered him always doing so. Check. He’d told you about texting you when he had bad dreams, and he still did it sometimes, although much less frequently than before.  You had his message alert set louder than anybody else’s for just that reason. Check. He never had a crush on anybody…    
  
Come to think of it, he’d never actually stated that as a fact.  Things like that just didn’t seem to be a part of his life, so maybe, all this time, you’d just gone and assumed…  And besides, you knew that sexuality and romanticism could be fluid.  Maybe he’d simply developed feelings for somebody very recently.  
  
“…  You’re lying about the crush, aren’t you?"   
  
Sans let out a giggle, a precious noise you seldom got to hear from him, and covered his face with his hands.  "fuck. is it that obvious?  i’m so dumb, why did i make that my lie?"   
  
"Get outta town. You’ve had a crush?”  You were glad his face-reading systems seemed to be down at the moment, because there was no disguising the pang of jealousy you felt.  Who the hell could be so lucky as to have Sans crushing on them?  He was the most genuinely good guy you could think of. “Who?"   
  
He kept his face covered and shook his head.  "nah.”  
  
“C'mon.  I’m your best friend."   
  
"i know!  i know.  look, i’m drunk, but i’m not drunk enough to spill those beans, ok?"   
  
"Awwwh.  Well, okay.  I won’t push you.”  You had to admit, though.  It stung a little more to know that he wouldn’t tell you.   
  
He went on as if he barely even heard you, his voice muffled in his hands.  "i mean, it was the truth for awhile.  and then a little while ago i stopped to think about why i, uh, felt differently about this one person than i did about anyone else i’d ever met. and it got…  really foggy, because we were becoming friends at the same time?  so i was confused.  kinda like… have i just never had a friend this close to my heart, or is there something more to it?  kinda like is it normal to feel your soul melt in your chest every time your friend laughs at one of your jokes that you know wasn’t even good.  and it just kinda hits you that they’re laughing because they like you enough to think you’re funny even though you’re not.  they like you enough to think that you’re good even though you’re not.  and then you’re lying awake all night while they’re texting you into the early hours of the morning and all you can think about is how much they mean to you and how amazing they make you feel.  and you’ve never had drugs before but you’re pretty sure this is what they feel like?“   
  
"That’s…” You glanced away, then back at him. “Um.  Really specific, Sans.  But.  You  _are_  funny!  And you  _are_  good.  I’m not trying to say that this friend of yours doesn’t like you, but don’t sell yourself short."   
  
"ayyy, who you callin’ short?"   
  
You chuckled, but continued sincerely.  "You’re a good person.  Think about all the things I know about you.  All the things I imagine you might still feel guilty for.”  He sunk in his seat a little.  You weren’t sure whether he was still grinning behind his hands, or if he might be closer to crying at this point.  But you couldn’t stop yourself.  The Sans praise train had no brakes.  "I might not know everything, but I know enough to say that I know you as a person.  And I can tell you this: You.  Are.  A good person.  I’d trust you with my life.  And you know that means a lot.  Trust doesn’t come easy with me.“   
  
His voice came out strained and a bit broken.  "you believe in me  _so much…_  "   
  
Of all the types of drunks you’d imagined Sans might be, an emotional one was not at the top of the list. That was where sleepy drunk and hungry drunk were hanging out.  Emotional drunk was down at the bottom alongside hyper drunk and flirty drunk.  Still, unexpected did not equal unnerving.  You put your hands over his to comfort him.   
  
"Awh, geez.  I didn’t mean to make you cry!  I’m so sorry.  I owe you the ice cream it’s gonna take you to cheer up from this.  Hold on.  I’ll be right back.”  You had to go order it at the counter.  
  
“a'ight.  don’t take too long.  i’ll miss you when you’re gone, kid."   
  
"Oh, don’t be dramatic.”  You left the table with a smile and heard him let out…  either a huff or a sigh behind you.   
  
You didn’t notice until you were at the counter, debating whether to get him a scoop of strawberry or chocolate, that you felt like somebody was staring at you.  You glanced to your left, then to your right, expecting to catch a hostile glare in your direction.  It wouldn’t be the first time some bigot saw you and Sans together and either assumed something about your relationship or just plain didn’t like the idea of you two even being friends.  But everybody was minding their own business.  Some girl who looked like she was ten times more confident than you could ever be caught your eye and smiled at you.  You looked away quickly.  Nope. It wasn’t until you turned a full 180 degrees that you realized it was just Sans making intense eye contact with the back of your head.  He no longer had his face hidden in his hands.  He was hunched over the table with his chin resting on his folded arms, like he couldn’t even sit up straight.  But what struck you the most about him was his eyes.   
  
Because in place of the usual lily-white circles of his pupils, there were now very distinct heart shapes.   
  
…   
  
He was giving you literal heart eyes?  Was he really making those heart eyes at you?  You wiggled your fingers at him in an uncertain gesture of greeting as a test. He responded quickly by shutting his eyes and waving back at you.  The blush on his cheeks was visible from across the room.  And even your closed off, pessimistic attitude wasn’t strong enough to turn you from the truth that had been right before your eyes the entire time.  God, how could you have been so dense?  Who the hell else could Sans have been talking about when he mentioned becoming friends over the past few months?  Why the hell else wouldn’t he have even been able to give you the name of his crush, when he’d told you so much more deep secrets than something silly like that?   
  
Sans had a crush on you.   
  
No baby animal video in the world could ever strike you as cuter than that.  You were sure your whole face lit up for seemingly no reason. You felt like squealing.  The cashier had to tap you on the shoulder to get you to turn back around and exchange your money for the chocolate ice cream you’d decided on (because, while he usually preferred strawberry, Sans had had enough fruit in his drinks that evening).   
  
You raced back over to the table, almost tripping and dropping his ice cream in your haste. Luckily, you and the ice cream survived, and you were able to successfully deliver it to him.  "Hey!  What happened to the heart eyes!  Bring ‘em back!“  
  
"what happened to the what now."   
  
"I saw that! Dude I didn’t know your pupils could change shapes, that’s freaking insane!”  You slid into your seat across from him.  Smoothly.  "How on earth do you get your pupils to change into heart shapes?“   
  
He pulled his hood over his head.  "i was looking at the ice cream don’t judge me."   
  
"Were you blushing and waving at the ice cream, too?"   
  
”… yyyyyes.“   
  
You smiled at him, unable to contain your joy and amusement.  You put your hands over where his were so tightly clasping his hood, and gently moved it back down to its usual resting spot on his shoulders.  He let you do it.  "Hey.  Don’t sweat it.  I really, really like you, too."   
  
"y…  you do?"   
  
"Yeah.  It’s just like you said.  It was weird for awhile because I was becoming friends with you and developing feelings for you at the same time, but…  shit, man.  Is this isn’t the biggest crush of my life, then I don’t know what is."   
  
"oh thank god. when you grilled me about the heart eyes i thought i was actually about to die right here and faceplant in my ice cream cone."   
  
"Hehe!  Drama king.”  Your smiled widened a bit as you moved your hands from the hood of his jacket to his cheeks.  "… So…  shit, man.  Are we doing this?“   
  
"yes!” he said, a little too loudly and a little too eagerly.  He made a visible effort to control himself.  "i mean, if you want to?“  
  
"Absolutely.”  Your eyes glimmered with amusement.  "But I’m not gonna kiss you 'till you’re sober, sport.“   
  
”…  fuck,“ he groaned, his head rolling back. "can’t believe i got hammered on our first date.  see what you’re getting into agreeing to date me?"   
  
"Mulligan!"   
  
He tilted his head back down to look at you with an adoring grin, and yes, his pupils in obvious heart shapes, too.  "what am i gonna do with you?"   
  
"I think the better question is what you would ever do without me,” you quipped.  He sighed and nuzzled against the palm of your hand, then turned his head a little and seemed to kiss it with his teeth.   
  
“i would go to the ends of the earth to find ya’.  that’s what i’d do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit us up at marshmarrowsans.tumblr.com. We're always open for messages!


End file.
